warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 9
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 8 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 10}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 9. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Blattpfote *Feuerstern *Graustreif *Sandsturm *Eichhornpfote *Dornenkralle *Weidenpfote *Mausefell *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz *Ampferschweif *Regenpelz *Farnpelz *Weißpfote *Spinnenpfote *Schlammfell *Aschenpelz *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Lärchenjunges (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Rußpelz *Langschweif *Krähenpfote *Borkenpelz *Frostfell Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Lichtung ****Ältestenbau ****Nesselfleck ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Ginstertunnel ****Anführerbau ****Kriegerbau ****Schülerbau ****Schlucht ****Dornenhecke ****Kinderstube ***Sandkuhle **SchattenClan-Territorium **Baumgeviert **Hochfelsen *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Star *Maus **Wühlmaus *Fuchs *Biene Heilmittel *Reisekräuter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, SternenClan, SchattenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Ältester, Mentor, Anführer, Krieger, Schüler, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag, Mond *Redewendung: "auf den Pfoten sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...) a glimpse of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 116 von Midnight) *Seite 136: Der Satzrest "(...) and was standing over them." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 117 von Midnight) *Seite 137: Der Satzrest "(...) at Brambleclaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Midnight) *Seite 137: Das Wort jetzt (sofort) vom Satz "Jetzt sofort, Eichhornpfote." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 118 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 137: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "(...) mich ja nicht!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 118 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 137: Das Wort Mentor vom Satz "(...) nicht mein Mentor, also (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 118 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 139: Graustreif wird fälschlicherweise mit Langschweif übersetzt (vgl. Seite 120 von Midnight) *Seite 140 und 143: Eichhornpfote wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als rotbraun beschrieben. *Seite 141: Farnpelz wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als dunkelbraun beschrieben *Seite 141: Das Wort Feuerstern vom Satz "Feuerstern selbst hat (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 122 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 142: Das Wort nie vom Satz "(...) doch nie." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 122 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 142: Der Satz "Brackenfur shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Farnpelz zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Farnpelz zuckte mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 122 von Midnight) *Seite 142: Das Wort Befehl vom Satz "(...) also ein Befehl?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 122 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 142: Der Satzrest "(...), his long limbs, (...) as he leaped on her (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 123 von Midnight) *Seite 143: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "Habe ich nicht!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 124 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 144: Das Wort weiß vom Satz "Ich weiß es (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 124 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 144: Das Wort habe (nicht) vom Satz "Habe ich aber nicht." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 124 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 145: Das Wort was vom Satz "(...) wissen, was genau du hier tust." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "genau" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 125 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 145: Der Satzrest "(...), for one thing, (...) as he leaped on her (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 125 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 9nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 9 Kategorie:Verweise